


Vectorwave Script

by orphan_account



Category: Just Shapes & Beats (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A small au by Ai.Scien, hopefully soon to be made a comic, Centred around the storyline of JSaB!
Kudos: 7





	Vectorwave Script

A quick overview to the canon characters aliases that you will see in this story! 

  * Lazureus P-1 - - - _Cyan/Square_
  * Diapason Luciene Hexre - - - _Sad Cube_
  * Amael P-2 - - - _Triangle_
  * Protham P-3 - - - _Pentagon_
  * Aurum P-4 - - - _Circle_
  * Leto Aria - - - _Helicopter_
  * Osil Gennisil - - - _Boat_



  * Novus Rex - - - _Antagonist/Boss_
  * Liden Bracke - - - _Barracuda_
  * Lethori Tsen - - - _Lycanthopy_
  * CC/Hexre - - - _CTM_



If you have any questions as the story progresses / suggestions, please put them on this chapter in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this update!


End file.
